Save her
by Kitkat1987
Summary: Agent Chilcot has been kidnapped. Can the team find her and save her before it is too late? Can she help them find her before she gives in and allows herself to be killed?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Monday morning at the B.A.U for Hotch's team. They'd only got back in the early hours of the morning following a difficult case in Austin. One that had unfortunately culminated in the rapist killing himself to stop himself from getting sent down for his crimes.

Garcia walked into the office with coffees for everyone. She started doling them out, offering them her usual optimism to try and brighten up their moods. The way she saw it, they did a difficult job and it was her job to remind them of all the good things in the world. They needed some form of escape from the horrible things they saw and she was happy to provide them with a dose of sunshine as and when needed.

Most of the team had gathered around Morgan's desk as he was telling them all about the successful date he had been on before they had gone to Austin. Reid, as usual was sat reading some big book on crime whilst listening to the conversation. Prentiss and JJ were laughing at Morgan's over exaggerations as usual. Smiling Garcia looked down at the two coffees she still had. Interrupting Morgan she addressed them all. 'Hey Guys, where is Katy? I've got her a nice vanilla latte with enough sugar to bring on diabetes here.'

Reid spoke, not looking up from the book. 'Wasn't she on about calling her Mom back in England? She probably just slept in given they usually talk at 2am, what with the 5 hour time difference between us right now.' Garcia looked worried.

Morgan walked up to Garcia placing his arm around her. 'Baby girl don't worry, she'll be here soon. You know what she is like when she rings her parents.'

Garcia nodded, taking Katy's cup out of the holder and placing it on her desk. 'I just worry about her being so far from home and from her parents.'

'Garcia, she is 28 I'm sure she is capable of coping without them!' Prentiss scoffed.

Turning to Prentiss, Garcia opened her mouth to respond to the cold comment. But before she could speak Hotch came out of his office and interrupted them from the walkway. 'Team, it's time.' He paused and frowned noticing one missing from the team. 'Where is Chilcot?'

'We don't know Hotch.' JJ spoke up. 'Probably slept in. Her phone is switched off though, I tried to call her to see if she wanted a ride.'

'We think she rang her parents last night Hotch, you know what she is like for getting up when she doesn't sleep much.' Morgan spoke as they all headed up to the walkway.

The team walked past a frowning Hotch and into the briefing room as Rossi came out of his office. 'I'm sure she will be here soon Hotch.' He said calmly. 'She's been late before. We can brief her when she arrives.'

Hotch nodded, glancing around the desks his team usually sat at and the one cup of abandoned coffee on Katy's unusually tidy desk. 'Yeah, you are right. Let's go.'

They headed towards the briefing room. Rossi held the door for Hotch. 'Besides you can tell her off for being up all night when she gets in.' Hotch smiled and walked into the room. He sat down next to Morgan.

'Morning team, good to see you all again after a long time apart.' This comment brought a few sarcastic smirks to the faces around the room, Reid however, was just confused by this statement, but chose to say nothing. 'Now I am aware someone is missing, but we can fill her in when she finally rolls out of bed and comes charging into the room full of apologies and English charm.' He leaned back in his chair glancing up at Penelope. 'So Garcia, what we got today?'

Garcia pushed up from the wall she had been leaning on and started handing out iPads and paperwork to everyone. 'This one is a pretty disgusting case, I had to use all my extra sparkly things to get through it before deciding we could take it on, so don't mind me while I refuse to look at the screen for more than a second when I am sharing this particular nutjobs work.' Glancing over her shoulder the first picture appeared on screen. 'She was found on the outskirts if Phoenix late last night. It's not the first body to be found in this state.' Clicking again Garcia continued to talk. 'Her body was found last…' a knocking interrupted Garcia who turned and looked behind her as the door opened.

Strauss, their boss stood at the door, looking oddly concerned. 'Sorry for the interruption. But I need a word Aaron. In my office.' Hotch stood up silently and followed her out of the room feeling his team's eyes on him as he silently walked out. As they headed to her office Hotch went through the mental checklist to see if he or his team had done anything wrong in the last few cases. He was aware that JJ still had a report to fill in, but Henry had been sick the other week, it couldn't be that surely.

Strauss held the door open for Hotch as he walked in, closing it behind her she motioned for him to sit down. As he sat down getting slightly nervous he watched as she sat down. As she sat Hotch noticed she looked concerned, something that put him on high alert instantly, all thoughts off unfilled paperwork flew out of his head. 'What is it Strauss?'

'When did you last hear off Katy?' Hotch's eyes went wide, not expecting this question. Quickly he recovered his usual stoicism. Wondering where this was going he answered Erin.

'Last night when we got back from the last case. I know she is late today, but I presumed that was because she stayed up to talk to her parents. Why?' Erin looked even more concerned.

'I spoke to Katy's Dad about 5 minutes ago. They haven't heard off her in weeks.'

'Well that isn't unusual at all…' Hotch began to say as Erin interrupted her.

'No Hotch, this is what is unusual. She called us an hour ago.' Erin reached over to her phone. 'She left this message.' Erin hit the play button.

'Hey Erin, I mean Strauss.' Katy's voice filled the air. Hotch noticed something was off, her voice was too cheerful. 'Sorry this is so short notice. But could I take some personal time? Just got home to find my Dad is here. Say a week or so? Thanks Strauss. Bye!' The line went dead.

Strauss sat back and looked at Hotch as he processed the information. 'Her Dad is in England.' Hotch's head snapped up from the floor as things started slipping into place. 'He's never been out of the country.'

Suddenly Hotch realised what was going on. 'That's her code Strauss. She's in trouble. We need to help her.'

Strauss nodded. 'I know that. I've already sent Garcia the sound recording to see if she can analyse the recording. I'm also allowing you to have the case. You are the only people who know her well in this country. Don't worry about the other cases, I'll pass them on to the other teams.'

Hotch stood up. 'I'd best go let the team know then.' Strauss waved him out, looking pensive.

As soon as the door closed behind him he power walked across the building. Trying to sort through the thoughts and feelings, trying to gauge the teams reactions as they took in the news that their favourite Brit needed their help. As he got to the walkway he looked up and saw Rossi stood just outside of the briefing room door, watching him stride towards the room. 'Hotch, is everything ok?' the Italian asked. Hotch shook his head as he passed Rossi and motioned for him to follow him into the noisy briefing room.

Everyone stopped talking as soon as Hotch entered. The mood instantly dropped, they all sensed something was up. Derek spoke into the silence first. 'Hotch? What's up man?'Taking a deep breath Hotch looked around at his team, each face concerned.

'Team, I have some bad news.'

* * *

a/n- Thanks for reading. It might take a while for the next chapter to come out. I am supposed to be working on my dissertation. But I will try to keep to a fortnightly schedule of posting. All comments and feedback appreciated.

KK.


	2. Chapter 2

**The night before**

They'd finally arrived back in Quantico from Austin. They were all quiet as they walked back towards their cars glad that another case was over. Even though it had been an unexpected and sad outcome for the victims.

Hotch stopped them all before they got into their cars. 'Thank you for giving up your weekends for this case. I'll see you at 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow.' They all separated heading towards their cars. 'And I mean 9 Katy!' The team chuckled knowing he was referring to the few times she was late to work after talking to her parents into the early morning.

'Yes sir!' Katy giggled saluting mockingly before she waved to the rest of the team as they all got in their respective cars to head home for a few hours.

She'd only been with the B.A.U for a couple of months and although the crimes were grizzly and often gave her nightmares, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. The team she worked with had treated her as one of their own from the word go, which was a nice change from the harshness of working for the Metropolitan Police in the UK. She'd made the right decision making this move, even if her family weren't too sure about it. Yet she still couldn't get her head around the fact she had been headhunted by the F.B.I for this job, she'd thought it a prank when they'd contacted her at first. She pulled out of the car park, allowing her mind to wander as she headed home.

She was looking forward to nothing more than a nice long soak in the bath before she got into bed, she hadn't really contemplated ringing her parents until Hotch had mentioned it. Picking up her cell phone she noticed the time. If she got home fast enough she could probably speak to her mum really quickly, it had been a while and she knew her Mum worried about her a lot. Although, she mused, not enough to be the one to ring her.

It was as she was thinking of ringing her mother that she noticed it. At least two cars following her. Instantly her senses went on high alert. Making the decision to not head back home, she decided to go to the one place that would be safe and might make them back off. F.B.I headquarters. But, as usual her mind jumped to conclusions, if that didn't work, at least there would be lots of footage if anything bad did happen and there would be a lot of people around who could deal with it.

That was her first mistake. As soon as she turned left one of the cars sped up and went in front of her. Katy tried to memorise details of the car in front of her, knowing that it was all going to go downhill fast and that any detail was vital.

Her second mistake was not paying attention to the car behind her until it was too late. The lights of the SUV filled her rear view mirror, slamming into her car before she could react. Wincing as her car spun to a standstill, Katy started to search for her phone to call for help. Grabbing her phone she sat up straight.

The gun pointing at her through the window made her aware that it was already too late. She lifted her hand and threw her phone to the floor. The door opened. 'Get out' a voice snarled. Katy undid her seatbelt and stood up. 'Gun.' He held out a hand.

'Don't have one' her third mistake. He hit her across the cheek with the pistol. Before she could react he spun her around and pulled her hands behind her. A second person reached to her holster and pulled her gun out of it. 'That's just a water gun.' She tried to joke. The first guy turned her back round to face him. He kneed her twice in the stomach winding her.

'Bitch, shut up.' Katy glared up at him, anger coursed through her veins, making her forget all her training.

'I'd like to see you try!' She mocked him breathlessly. Suddenly she felt a needle in her arm. 'OI!' she yelled.

'Don't worry, just something to make you shut up.' Katy felt her limbs go numb as the sedative kicked in. She felt herself being picked up and thrown into the back of the bigger car. The vehicle started moving as she was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

**Present day**

The team sat around the desk in silence taking in what Hotch had just said about Katy, Morgan was the only one who didn't understand the severity of the situation and thus was the first to break the silence. 'So her Dad's popped over for a visit, why is that a crime?'

'Don't you ever listen Morgan? She told us herself ages ago.' Prentiss said looking up at him.

'No, what?' Morgan was stumped at the looks of concern on the faces around him.

Reid broke the silence first. 'Her Dad wouldn't come across, he can't.'

Hotch finally spoke again. 'Exactly. You all have code words for emergencies if something happens and you can only get a short message to let us know your life is in danger. Luckily none of you have ever had to use it.'

'Only because JJ was nearby when it happened to me.' Reid muttered under his breath.

Ignoring this comment as JJ looked hurt at the past incident being mentioned yet again. Hotch continued. 'The point is Katy used her code word. She is in danger. We need to go find her.'

'But how? We don't know what happened or why she is in danger.' Garcia was desperately trying to hold back the tears. JJ walked over to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Garcia looked up at her, smiling sadly.

'Well, we have no other cases now, Strauss is letting us go ahead with this case. So here's the plan. Garcia, Strauss sent you the recording, see what you can get from it.' Garcia nodded and left the room. 'JJ I need you to contact Katy's parents, they know something is up because Strauss contacted her Dad earlier. They need to know the truth. Now her Dad, we know can't come over, but her Mom may well want too, we need to be prepared for that.' JJ picked up her phone and started scrolling through the numbers. 'Prentiss, Reid and Morgan, I need you to go over to Katy's apartment. See if she actually made it home at all last night, and to see if you can figure out what this danger is. We'll meet back here in 3 hours.' Hotch stood by the door watching as the rest of the team walked past in silence.

Rossi stood up and walked up to Aaron. 'Hotch, are you ok?'

'No, not really, one of my team is in danger yet again.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'I feel responsible for her.'

'Firstly, it's not your fault. Secondly she'll be Ok Hotch. You know she will be, you trained her after all, keep faith.' Placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. 'What do you want me to do?'

Hotch walked to the door. 'Were going back to the airport and retracing her steps to her apartment.' Silently, wondering what had happened to the newest member of the team, Rossi followed him out of the door.

* * *

Groaning, Katy slowly started to come round. She was confused as to why she felt cold. She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like she had been drugged. Slowly the memories started to return to her. Trying to not panic at what she was remembering she listened to her body and tried to remember her training for what to do in the situation she thought she may well be in. When she was sure she had all her faculties relatively available she opened her eyes.

Blinking, she looked at the ceiling, nothing worth noticing there, so she started to try and look around to see if there was anything that would help her know where she was. She suddenly sensed someone looking at her, turning her head she saw a figure sat just to the right of her sat in a chair looking. 'Oh Miss Chilcot, how nice of you to join me at long last.'

Grimacing, she responded. 'Yeah, well, you know, I like a good party, didn't want to miss it.' Groaning again she looked up at him. 'So how long was I out?' he didn't respond straight away, he was fiddling with something on the table behind him.

Turning he responded suspiciously. 'Why?'

'Well, if it has gone 9am work might be a bit worried. And you obviously know where I work so you know they will be on the lookout for me. Given the resources they have you are in danger of being caught really quickly.' He suddenly looked a bit panicked.

'What do you propose?' He asked calmly.

'Let me ring them from my phone and leave a message asking for time off, then you have time to do whatever you want before they start looking for me. Your choice really.' She shrugged.

He walked out of the room leaving her by herself. While he was gone she looked at the table, her eyes grew wide when she saw the torture equipment on the table. Trying not to panic she instead focused on her breathing and again tried to focus on the sights and sounds around her, knowing any and all details she got could be vital to her survival.

The door opened up again and the man reappeared. 'Fine.' He grabbed hold of her and dragged her to the seat, he threw her in it before tying her up so she couldn't move. 'I hold the phone, you speak, I hang up ok?' Katy nodded. 'So who is it?'

'Look for Strauss.' The man looked down at her phone. He held it up to her ear. It went to voicemail. She looked up and mouthed the word voicemail at the man. She heard the beep telling her to leave a message. 'Hey Erin, I mean Strauss.' She deliberately kept her voice cheerful. 'Sorry this is so short notice. But could I take some personal time? Just got home to find my Dad is here. Say a week or so? Thanks Strauss. Bye!' The phone was pulled away from her and switched off again. 'Thank you.' He nodded and walked off.

A door to the side opened and other person came out, carrying a tray. Smelling the food Katy leant back in her seat. She knew Strauss would know what was happening. She just hoped the people who had kidnapped her wouldn't kill her when they figured out what she had done.

* * *

_A/N- Thanks for reading. Updates will now be less frequent due to essay deadlines/working out the way I want the story to go. If anyone would be willing to be a beta reader for this is would be much appreciated._

_KK_


	3. Chapter 3

'Well, Katy hasn't been home.' Prentiss observed the moment they walked through the door.

Morgan looked at her as Reid closed the door behind them. 'How 'd you figure that out so quickly?'

She pointed at the phone. 'Look at all the messages, she'd have listened to them as soon as she walked in. You know what she is like for things like that.' She closed the door behind them. 'Let's do what we came here for.'

Reid was already in the living room. 'This doesn't feel right. Just walking into her apartment knowing she hasn't invited us in.' He walked up to the bookshelf.

Morgan walked over to him. 'I know Reid, but she won't mind, she will know we are looking to help her.'

'Still doesn't feel right.' He mumbled to himself as Prentiss and Morgan walked out of the room to look for any evidence. Ignoring the noise from the other two as they walked around the apartment he continued to read the titles. Frowning, he noticed a copy of Ulysses was upside down. Picking it up, he was surprised at how light the book was.

Opening it he found that the pages had been ripped out, in their place Katy appeared to have replaced them with photos, looking through them Reid realised that he recognised them as her family back in the UK. Although he was a bit confused as to why they were so well hidden. Towards the back of them he found a different photo.

Silently Reid looked at the photo. It had been taken outside in a park, Katy was sat in the centre of a large group of young children, all of whom seemed desperate to gain her attention. From the uniform Katy and the children were wearing, it was obvious that it was some sort of group for young people. Turning it over Reid saw the title 4th Poplar Scout Group and under that a list of names, presuming it was the name of the children in the photo he put it back into the book with the rest of the photos.

Turning away he continued to look around the room for anything else that could help with figuring out what had happened to Katy. He was interrupted from his search as Prentiss walked out of Katy's bedroom. 'Well I found nothing unusual in her room. You have any luck?'

Not turning to face her, Reid spoke. 'No, just a group of family photos well hidden, plus a photo of her with a group of young children, I think it was a Scout group, although they looked a little young.' Prentiss walked over to the window not looking at the view outside.

Morgan walked in from the kitchen holding some letters out. 'I found these letters from her mom, apart from that nothing.' Morgan sat down on the sofa. 'This makes no sense at all.' Noticing his phone ringing, he picked it up. 'Hey Rossi, nothing here.' Nodding to himself he stood up. 'Right then we are on our way.'

Prentiss turned around from the window. 'Are we going?'

Morgan had already walked to the door, he opened it before responding. 'Hotch and Rossi are near the car park. They have something.'

Reid locked the door behind them. 'What did they find?'

Pausing on the stairs he turned to respond. 'Her car.'

* * *

Hotch and Rossi arrived at the car park, stepping out and looking around they noticed nothing out of the ordinary. 'She was the last to leave the car park wasn't she?' Rossi asked, walking over to where he knew her car had been parked last night. Hotch just nodded as they walked around the car park. 'Do we have any footage from around the car park at all?'

Hotch opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted as his phone rang in his pocket, he saw the name and answered. 'Hey Garcia, you got something?' He stopped walking suddenly, he turned and headed back to the car. Rossi followed him back, knowing that whatever Hotch had just been told by the colourful analyst was not going to be good news. Hotch sat down in the car ending the call. 'Thanks Garcia, we'll go check it out.'

Rossi spoke as Hotch started driving from the car park. 'I'm just going to take a guess that she wasn't calling with good news?'

Shaking his head Hotch replied. 'A car sounding a lot like Katy's has been reported as abandoned a mile away from here. Call the others, ask them to meet us there.' Rossi picked up his phone and rang Morgan.

Rossi hung up and turned to Hotch. 'Why would she abandon her car? We all know she loves driving, she wouldn't exactly just walk off and leave her car.' Hotch didn't respond, turning a corner he spotted her car and pulled up behind it. They got out and headed towards it.

Hotch looked through the driver's window. 'The doors unlocked and her bag is still in there.' He put on some gloves to look inside the car, walking around to the passenger door he reached in and grabbed her bag, opening it he glanced in. 'But it looks like her gun and phone aren't here.' Sitting in the passenger seat her opened the glove compartment. he F.B.I credentials fell out. 'Yet her badge is.' Holding her badge he held it out to Rossi. 'Why would she take her gun but leave her badge?'

Rossi grabbed the badge. 'I don't like this.' Rossi muttered. Hotch nodded in agreement as they heard the car containing the rest of the team pull up. Rossi and Hotch walked over to the car. 'What do we do now?' Hotch didn't reply as Rossi handed the badge back to him.

Stepping out of the car Prentiss spoke to Hotch and Rossi. 'We found nothing, did you find anything?'

Hotch took off his sunglasses before speaking, allowing his team a rare chance to notice just how stressed he was. 'She took her gun and her phone but left everything else. I'm bringing her car back to headquarters. I'll meet you in the conference room in half an hour. Call JJ and Garcia to meet you there.' Hotch walked off before they could respond. The feeling of unease was getting stronger the more they discovered.

* * *

Garcia and JJ were already waiting in the conference room when the rest of the team walked in minus Hotch. Morgan shook his head as they all sat down at the query on Garcia's face. They all sat silently awaiting Hotch's return.

A few minutes later Hotch walked into the room, not looking at any of them he spoke as he sat down, he placed Katy's badge in the middle of the table. They all stared at it before Hotch finally spoke. 'JJ?'

JJ stood up, looking around them all. 'I managed to get in touch with her Mom, she can't come across but she has said that she will keep me updated on if anyone in the family hears off Katy.' Hotch nodded as she sat down and looked towards Garcia.

Looking flustered she spoke. 'Her phone is still off and has been off since you got back last night, but while it was on this morning it bounced off several substations. I couldn't trace it before it was turned off, it's been tampered with.' Garcia looked up. 'Before you ask, yes I did try my best, but I can't get do everything. I'm sorry.'

Sipping his coffee Morgan spoke. 'So, she leaves the car park after us, travels a mile and stops. Takes her gun and phone which she turns off but leaves everything else in the car. Her phone is turned on in the morning to leave us a coded message to let us know she is in danger but then switches off her phone so we can't talk to her.' Morgan looked up. 'Why would she do that? It is completely out of character."

Reid suddenly looked up. 'I think I know what is happening here.' Looking around at the rest of the team he continued speaking. 'Don't you see it guys? She told us herself. Or rather, she didn't tell us.'

'Boy wonder, what are you trying to say?' Garcia cut across him.

Reid leant forward and grabbed the badge, twirling it whilst he spoke. 'What are we taught to do in training if we are in danger?' Reid paused briefly before continuing. 'To give out our code word and then to try and explain more if we can. She literally just said she was in danger and hung up, she hasn't contacted us since then. I can think of only one reason why she hasn't…'

'Because she can't. Someone is forcing her to not contact us.' Rossi said. Silence filled the room as they all slowly reached the same conclusion that Reid had apparently already reached. Reid placed the badge back on the table.

'I think we can all agree that she has been kidnapped.' Hotch said quietly looking down at his hands. The rest of the team nodded

Prentiss looked confused 'By who?'

'And why?' Reid queried.

* * *

**A/N- It might be a while until I get chapter 4 out now, I have a shed load of uni work to do. I apologise for this, but I will try to update asap. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N_

_Hey everyone. Just a quick note to say thank you for all the views, favs, follows and comments, I really appreciate it. I'm just putting this note at the top to say that this will be the last update for a while. I am in my last few weeks of my degree right now and really need to focus on that. I'm hoping to be able to get back to this story at the start of next month. I hope you continue to enjoy it._

_Now, enjoy this chapter whilst I go back to Shakespeare. _

_Katkat_

* * *

A bowl was thrown on the table in front of her startling her out of her revive. Katy looked up at the man who had thrown it there but his face was covered so she couldn't see it. Exhaustion caused Katy to close her eyes again, she didn't move until she felt him grab hold of her head with one hand a spoon of rice was brought to her face. 'Eat this now.' Opening her mouth the food was rammed into her mouth. Katy chewed slowly trying to look into his face to take in some details. 'Stop looking at me and eat!' She looked away, allowing the man to continue feeding her.

She tried to pay attention to her surroundings, knowing it might be helpful for her. But her mind was still wandering, obviously whatever sedative had been given to her was still strong in her system. She presumed it was Ketamine, the choice of most kidnappers in their quest to subdue their victims. But that shouldn't have caused her to black out like it had done.

Katy tried another tactic to make herself focus, she tried to remember what had happened to her for her to end up in this situation. Whilst she chewed the rice she realised that the only thing she could remember was waving goodbye to the rest of her team as they left the airport the night before. That and the man feeding her asking for her gun.

A sense of panic was starting to engulf her. Her mind went over all the cases she had been involved with since she had started working at the Bureau, trying to figure out if she had done something to anger anyone involved in them, no matter how insignificant. She couldn't remember anything.

Once she had stopped eating she heard the door opening again. 'Leave.' A voice behind her said bluntly. The man who had been feeding her picked up the tray and walked out. Leaving her alone with the other man whom she presumed was in charge. He stepped around from behind her, his back to her.

Katy again tried to look at the figure in front of her, he appeared taller than the other man. Keeping his face turned away from her he spoke again. 'I hope you enjoyed your meal.' She noticed that he had an English accent. He paced in front of the table as he continued to speak. 'It was your last. Unless you can tell me something.' He walked behind her.

'What?' she asked trying to turn around to look at him, however the exhaustion made it difficult, she gave up. She sensed him staring at her. 'What do you want to know?'

He stood behind her, leaning over her he whispered in her ear. 'Who am I Miss Chilcot?'

Katy frowned, completely baffled by the question. 'How am I supposed to know who you are?'

'Oh you do know who I am Miss Chilcot.' He pulled her back gently by her hair, causing her to look up at the ceiling. A face appeared to her upside down, she stared at it, noticing the brown and blue eyes. 'I'll ask you again, who am I?' He let go of her hair. Sitting up Katy tried to rack her brains, thinking of who she knew who had eyes like that. They were familiar, but she just couldn't remember who those eyes belonged too.

'I don't know who you are, never seen you before.' She spat.

'Oh yes you have Miss Chilcot, back in England.' He walked in front of her again. Still keeping his face partially hidden from her. 'You saw me quite a bit.' He stepped closer. 'I'll ask one more time.' He leant down, whispering into her ear. 'Who am I?'

Katy tried to turn to look at him before she answered. 'I saw lots of people in England, given I grew up there, you'd better narrow it down a bit for me.'

The pacing behind her stopped. 'On your last case Chilcot in England, you saw me.' Grabbing her hair he pulled her towards him again, this time ripping out a few hairs. 'In fact, you have known me for a long time, longer in fact than you realise.'

Pulling herself from his grip she tried to turn around in her chair to look at him again. 'Nope, sorry. Not a clue.' He reached out and grasped her arm, a needle appeared from behind him. 'No, please.'

'Sorry Chilcot but you failed to answer the questions therefore you must sleep and think about it.' He injected her. As Katy felt the sedative working its way into her system she felt him grab her hair again. 'You better have some answers when you wake up, or you will be punished.' He whispered.

Just before the darkness claimed her one last thought filled her mind. He was right.

She did know who he was and what he wanted.

* * *

Garcia looked up at the rest of the team sat around the table, all of whom had been sat in silence for the past 5 minutes. 'So, what do we do now?'

Hotch looked up and around the rest of them. 'We need to profile Katy as a victim. It's the only way we can figure out who took her.'

'What do we know about her?' Morgan asked.

'Katy Chilcot is 28 years old, the youngest daughter of Helen and David Chilcot, she was born in England in a town called Harrogate. She attended university in York where she gained a 1st class degree in English literature, she moved to London to do a Masters in English literature but never took it up as she gained a place in the Metropolitan police, she quickly moved up the ranks before becoming involved with the crimes against children's unit, in which she witnessed many difficult cases, she was eventually headhunted by the F.B.I who she had liaised with over a case, she joined the B.A.U just a few months ago.' A stunned silence followed this whilst the rest of the team looked at Reid.

Prentiss was the first to speak. 'Reid did you read all our files?'

'Yes, you didn't?'

Hotch interrupted them before they got too side-tracked. 'Never mind that, what do we know about her life here?'

'She's only been here a few months, she moved here directly from England. She enjoys reading and writing letters. Oh and she is a skilled musician, she can play the Sopranino, Descant, Treble, Tenor and Bass recorders. I saw the music books on her book shelves.' The team sat thoughtfully.

'What else?' Hotch pressed the rest of the team.

Morgan shrugged. 'That's all we know Hotch. She hasn't been here long enough.'

'Well what did you get from her apartment?' Rossi asked

Morgan looked across the room. 'Not a lot, just some letters and photos, nothing of note, nothing to add to the profile.'

Another silence filled the room as they all realised that they were no nearer to figuring out what had happened to Katy than they had been before the day had started. For a long time they all sat in silence wracking their brains to see if they could remember anything else about Katy.

JJ suddenly spoke up. 'We could do a press conference Hotch.' Everyone turned towards JJ looking confused. 'Hear me out. We could do a missing persons report in the area she was taken, see if anyone in the area saw anything. I know it is a bit unorthodox for an adult who has been gone for such a short period of time, but given she is new to the area, it may well work.'

Nodding Hotch replied. 'Do it, you go work on that, I'll be with you in 5 minutes.' JJ stood up and walked out of the room.

Reid spoke as JJ was leaving 'I could also go through all our case files since she arrived here, to see if there is anything in them that could have led to her being taken.' Hotch nodded.

'Garcia, can you go into Katy's records since she moved over here, see if there is anything suspicious in them.' Garcia grimaced. 'I know you don't like prying into our lives Garcia, but remember you are helping her.' Garcia smiled sadly and walked out of the room behind Reid.

Hotch looked to the other three in the room. 'Do you three mind going back to Katy's and actually speaking to her neighbours this time?' Nodding they stood up. 'See if any of them have heard anything odd at all over the past few weeks.' They walked out leaving Hotch in the room by himself.

Leaning back in his chair Hotch let out a sigh. He was meant to be taking Jack out tonight, they hadn't spent much time together recently due to the sheer volume of cases. Although he knew his son understood his job, it still didn't make it easy to keep building Jack's hopes up just to destroy them again. He would owe the boy big time. Standing up he took his phone out of his pocket, finding Jessica's number he dialled it, knowing she wouldn't be too pleased at having to tell Jack the news that yet again his Daddy had let him down. Whoever had taken Katy would pay for this.


End file.
